kyuunealexandritefandomcom-20200213-history
Age of Calamity
The Age of Calamity is a extremely important part in the history of Naerro. As it's name suggests, it was a tragic time period, that caused many disasters. It took place from X170 to X175, but it still influences Naerro today. It is the reason for the death of the Drakopos, supposed death of the Dwarves, and most notably opening of The Rift. History Beginning The Kingdom of Asteria was dealing with troubles involving recent disappearances of mana. Shigure, ambassador of the Drakopos and voice of the people traveled to Batticul, the capital of Asteria to discuss any further actions about this. Shigure was birthed from a long line of nobles in Parthara, and thus grew up with authority most didn't have. As he had not much to do though, Shigure found himself thinking about things, and paying lots of visits to his lands Elder. Upon becoming a man, Shigure tossed away his title, living alone in the streets of the kingdom to prove that he was different from other nobles. This seemed tragic to the many citizen's who knew him, as they felt he had too much potential to be wasted like that. Without any intention, he was eventually elected as the Voice of the People due to his understanding and strong will. Upon being greeted into the city of Batticul after a long pilgrimage, he noticed the city had none of the troubles noticed in the rest of Asteria. Confused by this, he hastily made his way towards the King of Asteria at the time, Alkaios II. However, much unlike his greeting from the people, in the castle he was greeted by spear-tips. The King feared Shigure, as he had far too much control over the people. Taking note of what happened of the previously dominated civilization Corinthia, he feared civil unrest. Shigure noticed this odd behavior, being both enraged and bewildered by the King's action. Putting up a fight was no option, so he surrendered himself and was thrown into a prison cell. In this cell he was met by Lamia Gorgon, a fellow prisoner and leader of the Dark Guild, Gorgon's Eye. The enraged Shigure was easy to manipulate for Lamia. She told him of the kingdoms many frauds, and more so a project she overheard recently. The project was centered around the assimilation of mana, stealing it from one area to give it to another. The research had been started long ago, ordered secretly by Alkaios II to create a weapon that would allow him complete control over the kingdom. This weapon was entitled "Adexousia". The Gorgon didn't have difficulty breaking out of the cell, as the mana restricting cuffs on her were far from able to contain her magic. X170-X175 In rage Shigure decided that the only way to show the king how he is wrong was to use Adexousia against him, equipping himself with it after Lamia had breached through its confinements. He had dodged through to the kings chamber, defeating all he stood against him with its unrivalled power. Once he arrived, accompanied by Lamia, he threatened the King with the weapon. As King Alkaios II was defeated, he stayed to his claims, forcing Shigure to kill him. Once this this happened, riots were created everywhere, and confusing was amidst on who Shigure was, why the sudden change and why all of this had occurred. However, it wasn't long that the people had to spend on thinking about these things as the weapon began to create a mind of it's own, fusing and mutating the mind of Shigure. As his memories became inverted, and thoughts deranged he began to use his power to begin massive genocide. Among this, he had murdered his people, the Drakopos, among many others. The people of Bilgames, as well as the Greater Nykieven Union, Aizu, and Name Later Chinese Place formed a group of fighters. Feeling they still needed help these fighters travelled helping the many people in distress as they searched for Dragons to help them in their fight with Adexousia. Resolution Through the combined efforts of guild, and the might of the Dragons, Shigures now demonic form, and many apparitions, were sealed away. However, this calamity did not go without toll. The world was ravaged of allot of it's population, and many areas were destroyed. Along with this, the most effectual of all the changes was the outcome of the sealing. Having been nearly impossible to defeat, Shigures demonic weapon had not fully been sealed. Through a rift in the sky, it continued to absorb most of the worlds mana, making its seemingly unlimited supply become scarce.